Wise up
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: Pero, algo perturbaba a Mello; sentía que eso estaba mal… ¿Pero que podía hacer?...si Near no lo detenía…se podría decir que no tenia voluntad propia, o por lo menos no quería asumir su responsabilidad...MxN


Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece. Solo pido prestado sus personajes un rato y luego los devuelvo.

* * *

_**Wise Up  


* * *

**_

_No es lo que pensabas_

"_¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué me pasa esto a mi?..."…"Quizá no es mi culpa…"…"Yo, no sabia lo que hacia…digo… el no hiso nada para parar aquello…"_

_Cuando fuiste tú quien empezó_

_Hace 2 meses…Mello entro a la habitación de Near, en un principio era juego…lo era…_

_Mello no sabia en lo que se había metido; pero tampoco es como si quisiese saberlo…se dejo llevar por las emociones…Near no se resistió, ¿Qué podría hacer un niño pequeño como el contra Mello?..._

_Nada._

_Obtuviste lo que querías_

_Si bien aquello había sido un accidente, se repitió. Ninguno se opuso._

_E increíblemente parecía que disfrutaban aquello._

_Pero, algo perturbaba a Mello; sentía que eso estaba mal… ¿Pero que podía hacer?...si Near no lo detenía…se podría decir que no tenia voluntad propia, o por lo menos no quería asumir su responsabilidad. _

_Ahora apenas lo puedes soportar_

"_El remordimiento me mata…" deberías aceptarlo, Mello…_

_Sin embargo_

"_Jamás…Esto no es mi culpa…yo… ¿Cómo puedo ser culpable?..."Si, no dudo que no lo quieras aceptar, pero… ¿podrás vivir con esto?..._

_Sabes que esto no va a parar_

"_No, pero tengo que…yo no…yo no puedo seguir sin esto, es mi droga, ¿acaso no me entiendes?" Pero, ¿por qué tu empeño en convencerme?… mas bien… intentas convencerte a ti mismo ¿no?_

_No va a parar_

"_Yo no tengo porque convencerte de nada a ti ni a nadie, incluyéndome…se que es la verdad…" Muy bien. Te felicito Mello, eres un experto en fingir…_

_Hasta que lo aceptes_

"_Vete…" ¿Y a donde quieres que me vaya?... ¿No estas diciendo que es tu adicción?..."Las adicciones pueden tratarse, eliminarse…" ¿Me eliminaras?..." NO". _

_Estas seguro que existe una cura_

"_No…pero…puedo controlarme, solo si no me provocas…quizás si yo…" Si quiera lo pienses. Yo no provoco._

_Y finalmente la has encontrado_

"_Puedo, y lo pienso…" ¿Y que, solo importas tu?... ¿no has pensado que este problema es de los dos?_

_Piensas que un trago te llevará a la tumba_

"_Ahora que lo mencionas…no lo había visto de ese modo…Bueno, ten en cuenta de que si eso pasa ambos estaremos curados"…Mello…eres un imbécil._

_Pero esto no va a parar_

_Y así inicia otro de sus juegos. Son espontáneos, únicos. Bien podría decirse… ¿peligrosos?, si…o mas bien, arriesgados. Ambos lo saben…No va a acabar aun._

_Es como una prueba; examen, que Mello se plantea. Aun no esta seguro de que ganara, pero algo será._

_Prepara una lista de lo que necesitas antes de que firmes con la muerte_

"_Te lo repito, Mello; Si quiera lo pienses… ¿Qué se supone que haga yo sin ti?" Lo mas probable es que encuentres una respuesta, lógica. "Si te lo pregunto es porque no le veo ninguna…Por lo menos ninguna lógica… ¿Te das cuenta de que no hay motivo por el que hagas eso? ¿Acaso no es mas sencillo aceptar la culpa que vivir, o morir con ella?" No, por que no hay nada que aceptar. Fíjate bien, es por los dos…lo cual nos dice que no soy egoísta; tiene lógica, si…porque es un modo de absolverte a ti y a mi de todo esto, es como una destoxificación. _

_Porque esto no va a parar_

"_Allí vas de nuevo. Es un modo de huir de la responsabilidad de tus actos." No te entiendo. "Si, mira; la culpa te mata. La culpa de corromper a un niño como yo."_

_¿Y yo era el egoísta? "No, aun lo eres." _

_Hasta que tú lo aceptes_

"_¿Corromper?..." Si. "Yo...corrompí, a… ¿Near?" Exactamente. ¿Ves?; no es tan difícil de aceptar como parece "No; ¿Cómo aceptar algo que no es verdad?"_

_Mejor ríndete_

_Tu no me podrás ganar, mi querido y amado Mello. Lamento decírtelo. Pero yo suponía que pasaría. Te ¿odio?...No, me dejaste solo pero…Pudiste pensar mejor las cosas…No era absolutamente necesario que te sacrificaras; juntos pudimos haber planeado algo mas. Pero esa era tu oportunidad: Para ayudarme a atrapar a Light Yagami y para terminar con la adicción de ambos… Todo porque fuiste necio, y lo peor es que…_

_Sigo siendo adicto a ti…

* * *

_

Em..no no me gustou.u bueno el final...D:

Llevo 3 dias o mas escribiéndolo…pero eh estado ocupada *mi compañero sigue siendo el mismo y lo será por el resto del año*-* *

.-.U

Pero espero que a ustedes si les guste OMFG D:

Bueno hare la tarea…no la vdd esq voe a ver a quien molesto;D

Cuídense gente:3

Atho

Abejita River


End file.
